Transportation arrangement services can connect users with available transport vehicles by utilizing location-based resources of a network of connected driver devices. However, users with physical impairments may be benefited by additional services that third-party drivers and/or their vehicles may not be able to provide. Autonomous vehicle (AV) or self-driving vehicle (SDV) design and technology offers the potential to bridge many gaps currently prevalent in such transportation arrangement services.